overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Mare Bello Fiore
:"Same...same sixth Floor Guardian Mare Bello Fiore, at your command." ::- Mare's Introduction Mare Bello Fiore (マーレ・ベロ・フィオーレ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the sixth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Mare is the twin brother of Aura Bella Fiora and he was created by Bukubukuchagama. Appearance Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye green and left eye blue. He wears a blue dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below he has a matching short white skirt exposing his skin, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves while holding a twisted black wooden staff. Personality Mare has a shy and cowardly personality, the opposite of his sister Aura. He often stutters when speaking and maintains a subservient demeanor during conversations. This, however, is only an outward guise and does not affect his loyalty to Ainz or his ability to carry out his duties, no matter how cold-blooded they may be. Background The reason why Mare is so submissive stems from his creator Bubble Bubble Teapot, who apparently believed that the younger brother should obey the elder sister. (Gag between Peroronchino and Bubble Bubble Teapot) Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga teleports to the sixth floor, Aura notices him and jumps down from the colosseum, greeting him respectfully. She then calls for her brother Mare to also pay his respects, but when he takes too long, she gets angry and begins scolding him, stopping only when Momonga tells her to forgive him. Wondering why Momonga has come to his floor, Mare was shocked to hear that he was performing experiments with his staff. When Momonga asks Aura if she wanted to fight his summoned primal fire elemental, she enthusiastically charges in while Mare tried to make an excuse but drag him with her in the progress. Later when the other floor guardians arrive, he joins them in a formal salutation toward Momonga. Together, they collectively pay their respects and admire the powerful presence of their master has. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz orders Albedo and Mare to eliminate Kralgra to keep the affair a secret. Mare used his spell on the forest so that no one could escape. Mare immobilized Iguvaruji and killed him by crushing his skull with his staff. As Ainz proceeds to engage Shalltear in a death battle, Aura and Mare have been ordered to monitor the area. Having been given legendary items, the two are given the additional order of withdrawing when the enemies appear. After Ainz returns to Nazarick, Mare and the other guardians beg him to never do such a thing again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Two Leaders Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Trivia * Mare's name is Italian, with "mare" meaning "sea", "bello" meaning "beautiful" and "fiore" meaning "flower". * In the web novel, Mare doesn't exist. * Mare is the first NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from Ainz. * He wears a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on his left hand, ring finger. Quotes * (About intruders): "I, I do not want to see intruders. I would become afraid." * (To Momonga): "A-, A very gentle person." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Elves Category:Magic Caster Category:Floor Guardians Category:Druids